


Magic Is Not Real

by LissaWho5



Series: Sunshine Progect 2016 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Magic, not really - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic isn't real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least that's what Mark thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Is Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm not dead, what a surprise! I was just out of town and I was away from the internet. Yes you heard that right people, I went four days without fan fiction, YouTube, or Netflix. 
> 
> But it's worth it I made friends
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway this is for week three of the sunshine project. The prompt was Magic. I hope you enjoy!

Do you believe in magic?

Probably not. At some point in our life we grow up and stop believing in things in that. The “wizards” in our favorite TV Shows and Movies become actors, who are just doing their job. The “Magicians” who did tricks at your Birthday party, become guys who were just good at illusions.

Mark thought that to. Until he started to date a Wizard.

 It all started one day while Mark was on a dating app to find a boyfriend.

He came across a handsome guy with pale skin and light brown hair that was dyed green at the top.  The app said that his name was Sean “Jack” McLoughlin He messaged him trying to set up a date.

A few minutes later Sean responded agreeing to the date.  They decided that on Saturday night they would go out to a restaurant.

Three days later it was Saturday. Mark was admittedly a bit nervous. Jack was very handsome and he seemed like a nice guy from the brief messages they sent to each other.

Mark quickly got to the restaurant and found Jack waiting for him in front of the restaurant.

The date was a complete success. They quickly set up a second, and a third, and a fourth. This went on for the next few months until Jack asked Mark to be his boyfriend. Mark of course agreed.

For the next two years Mark and Jack were a strong couple who were madly in love. Of course they fought, all couples do, but they always got past it.

It was then Mark asked Jack to move in with him. Jack, of course, agreed to this instantly.

It was the day before Jack was to move in, Jack sat Mark down to confess something to him.

Mark was scared of course, his mind jumping to the worst possible conclusions. _What if Jack is cheating on me?_ He thought, _No he could never do that, but what if he’s breaking up with me! Oh God what did I do! Yeah, that’s it. He is done with me._

When Jack opened his mouth to speak, Mark was expecting to hear Jack say something similar to _I’m breaking up with you_.

What he didn’t expect is for Jack to tell him that he’s a Wizard.

Mark’s first reaction was relief. Jack wasn’t breaking up with him.

His next emotion was realization. He actually processed what Jack had said.

His third emotion was confusion. Why the heck would Jack say that? Magic isn’t real.

His fourth emotion was humor, Jack must be joking. He was about to break out laughing, when he realized that Jack’s face was completely serious and there was no tinge of humor in his eyes.

His final emotion was worry. He had been dating a crazy man this whole time. He knew Jack was too good to be true!

All of these emotions played out on Mark’s face, much to Jack’s dislike. Jack’s worse fear was that Mark would think he is crazy and break up with him, or believe him and break up with because he will think he’s a freak.

After there was a slightly awkward silence Mark spoke.

“I don’t believe you.”

Jack expected that so he said that if he let him he would prove it to Mark.

Mark agreed, not expecting anything to happen. He doesn’t believe in magic. Magic isn’t real. It’s an illusion or tricks that are made to look real.

Magic cannot and will not exist.

At least that’s what he thought until everything in the living room began to float, including Mark himself.

Mark of course screamed in shock as well as fear. After hearing the scream Jack let Mark down. As soon as Mark was on the ground safe, he looked at Jack in awe.

Mark then embraced Jack and told him that he was incredible and that his powers were so cool.

Jack sighed in reliefs, Mark wouldn’t leave him.

They then kissed quickly and went to bed.

Ever since that day Mark believed in magic.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story!! I had a lot of fun writing it!! And I'm so glad to be back! :D
> 
> Kudos, Constructive Criticism, Comments, and Hits are appreciated!


End file.
